


At This Stage

by Katherine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Droids, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Some of the route planning was guesswork at this stage; they'd be hitching rides at least twice, but that shouldn't be too difficult, since one human and two small droids would take up little ship space. During a lull, D-O nudged BB-8 familiarly before tilting towards Rey.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	At This Stage

Some of the route planning was guesswork at this stage; they'd be hitching rides at least twice, but that shouldn't be too difficult, since one human and two small droids would take up little ship space. During a lull, D-O nudged BB-8 familiarly before tilting towards Rey. "Shiny," he said.

Only one word and the cone's angle, yet Rey obviously understood a whole statement. "No, you don't have to be shiny for the trip."

Poe put in it would give a good impression. Finn added, "No reason to not shine up if he wants to." Rey had already rigged up a wash station sized for the droids with controls they could operate themselves.

It turned out that D-O wanted help with the details. Needed the help, probably, though twitchy about that. It was clearly difficult to be still under the touch of tools and brighteners, no matter how gently wielded. D-O flinched back at times from Rey, and she was always careful.

As they watched from a polite distance, Poe squeezed Finn's hand. BB-8, cleaned up sooner, stayed right nearby, beeping reassurances. D-O had been with them, safe, for a while now, but then getting used to safety took longer.


End file.
